Fool Reason
by ChaehyunPark
Summary: Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.
1. Chapter 1

Fool Reason

Author : Aeoulwdst61

Cast : ChanBaek

Support cast : Kaisoo & Hunhan

Genre : School life, romance, Komedi(?)

Rated : T-M

Chapter : 1 of?

This Yaoi Fanfiction

No Plagiat. Hargai usaha orang lain.

Summary : Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul 01.00 p.m.

" Kenapa pesawatnya tiba-tiba delay sih?" keluh pria paruh baya yang berdiri sambil memegang kopernya erat karena kesal. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya dan seorang namja disamping pria itu hanya menunduk kecewa.

" Sudahlah yeobo, ini juga masih siang. Bukankah hanya delay satu jam?" ujar wanita paruh baya tadi sambil mengusap bahu suaminya itu pelan. Sang suami hanya bisa mendengus kecewa.

Kini pandangan wanita itu teralih pada anaknya yang masih menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

" Kau bosan,Byun-ee?" tanya wanita yang sering disapa . Namja itu menoleh pada ibunya masih dengan wajah cemberut dan menggangguk pelan

" Kupikir, sesampainya dibandara kita bisa langsung berangkat" sangat jelas dari ucapannya, anak manisnya ini sangat kecewa. Lagi-lagi ibunya tersenyum sambil mengusap bahu kecil Baekhyun.

" Tak apa. Kau kirim pesan ke Kyungsoo saja kalau pesawat kita delay satu jam kedepan" ujar dan diangguki pelan oleh Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun lebih memilih langsung menelpon Kyungsoo.

" Yeoboseyo?" ujar Baekhyun saat sambungan teleponnya sudah dijawab Kyungsoo

"Hai,Baek! Kau sudah di Busan? Menelponnya cepat sekali?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria disebrang sana.

"heu~ mian,Kyung-ah. Pesawatnya delay satu jam" ujar Baekhyun menyesal, membuat Kyungsoo akan menunggu lebih lama.

" Ah~ tidak masalah kok,Baekhyun-ah. Kau pasti bosan sekarang,yakan?" suara Kyungsoo yang ceria membuat Baekhyun lega.

" Ya, begitulah. Sesampainya di Busan, kau kerumah baruku dulu ya? Temani aku" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat imut

" Tentu saja! Oh ya, Kau sudah pasti masuk sekolah yang sama dengan ku kan,Baek?" Baekhyun benar-benar rindu dengan suara Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

" Iya,itu sudah pasti!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah ceria. Mereka pun terus berbicara tentang rencana mereka setelah Baekhyun dan keluarga sudah di Busan. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun dipanggil Tuan Byun untuk masuk ke pesawat dan segera berangkat ke Busan.

" Ah akhirnya aku bisa berangkat. Ku tutup dulu ya,Kyung. Bye" ujar Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan mereka setelah mendengar Kyungsoo berkata "Iya. Sampai jumpa di Busan!"

.

.

Busan 03.00 p.m

Akhirnya setelah 1 jam penerbangan dari Seoul menuju ke Busan, Baekhyun dan orangTuanya sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil milik keluarga Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau lelah,Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah snack yang dibawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya makin cantik saja.

" Hei,Baek. Hm.. kau harus tau sesuatu tentang sekolahku eh maksudku sekolah kita" suara Kyungsoo sangat pelan sampai Baekhyun susah untuk mendengarnya. Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin bulat dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Baekhyun jadi terkekeh sendiri.

" Kalau bicara yang jelas,Kyung-ah" ujar Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya,entahlah ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Kyungsoo merespon dengan kekehan kecil.

" Mungkin lain kali akan kuberi tau. Kau tidur saja dulu" ujar Kyungsoo diangguki Baekhyun. Tak lama pun Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap.

Sesampai dirumah baru keluarga Byun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung beranjak menuju kamar baru Baekhyun. Rumah keluarga Byun memang sudah tak perlu dibenahi lagi, karena sebelum kedatangan mereka, maid yang bekerja dirumah mereka Seoul sudah terlebih dulu membereskan rumah ini. Kembali kepada dua sosok namja manis yang kini senang berbaring di ranjang biru milik Baekhyun.

" Kamarmu benar-benar bagus,Baek!" puji Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria. Baekhyun juga sangat puas dengan hasil kerja maid yang menata kamarnya ia terseyum senang.

" Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Ah, tadi di mobil kau ingin bicara apa?" ujar Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan acara –mengaggumi-kamar-baru-Byun-Baek-. Kyungsoo langsung duduk dengan cepat di atas kasur itu. Lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk sama sepertinya. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Baekhyun sungguh ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan sepupunya ini. Namun melihat wajah serius Kyungsoo,ia menahan hasrat ingin tertawanya itu.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik oke?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil bergaya seperti guru yang sedang mengajar. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Namun,Kyungsoo malah termenung selama beberapa detik.

" Hei,Cepatlah!" titah Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari acara melamunnya tadi hanya tertawa pelan.

" Aku harus memulai dari mana ya?" pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Dasar lamban- batin Baekhyun

" Baik, dari yang paling inti saja. Di sekolahku... semua nya namja... jadi... kebanyakandarimerekaadalahgay" Baekhyun ingin menggigit bahu Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Awal berbicara tersendat-sendat dan akhir berbicara tanpa jeda.

" Yak! Kau pikir aku bisa mengerti ucapan terkahirmu itu!?" kesal Baekhyun kini menjabak rambutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya nyegir malu.

" Baik,baik. Akan ku ulangi. Jadi, semua anak disekolahku itu-" ucapan Kyungsoo disambung oleh Baekhyun " Namja. Aku tau,Kyung!" Mendengar ucapannya dipotong oleh Baekyun, Kyungsoo pun merengut.

" Jangan memotong pembicaraan oranglain!" kesal Kyungsoo agak berteriak. " Makanya, cepat initinya saja" ujar Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo lagi

" Anak disekolah ku sebagian besar adalah GAY!" intonasi Kyungsoo meninggi di kalimat 'gay' itu. Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Kyungsoo yang kesal melihat respon Baekhyun pun meninju pelan bahu Baekhyun.

" Kenapa mukamu datar begitu?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara seperti merengek. Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya

" Mereka gay,lalu kenapa? Bukankah kau sama saja?" setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'maafkan aku'. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tidak gay! Aku hanya bilang,cintakan bisa pada siapa saja. Yeoja atau namja apa bedanya" terang Kyungsoo membela diri. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

" Jadi intinya hanya sekolahmu dipenuhi namja gay kan? Yasudah, akupun tidak perduli" ujar Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya berniat mandi. Namun tertahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang menarik pinggangnya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Baekhyun jatuh menimpa Kyungsoo dengan posisi Kyungsoo mencium punggung Baekhyun.

" Astaga! Bodoh! Kenapa kau menarikku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari posisi menimpa Kyungsoo, dan membantu anak itu bangun. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah

" Kau berat sekali,Baek. Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga" Ujar Kyungsoo masih mengusap hidung mancungnya. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

" Memangnya siapa suruh menarikku begitu? Yang salahkan kau! Dan juga secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku gendut tauk!" masih dengan ekspresi jengkelnya, Baekhyun pun menuju kamar mandi.

" Hei,ByunBaek!" panggil Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun hanya membalikan badanya ke arah Kyungsoo memandang jenuh.

" Hm.. apa kau juga.. gay,Baek?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun agak terkejut. 'bagaimana menjelaskannya ke Kyungsoo ya?' batin Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih sabar menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak tau. Aku kan tidak pernah pacaran" jawaban Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tidak puas. Seakan tau pikiran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan omongannya.

"Ah, mungkin aku sependapat denganmu. Yeoja atau namja kan sama saja." Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung masuk kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo pun membiarkannya kali ini.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menuju ruang makan. Orang tua mereka sudah duduk dengan sedikit pembicaraan hangat. dan tersenyum melihat anak manis mereka.

" Nah,sudah lengkap. Mari makan!" Seru . Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mengenai piring. Baekhyun yang notabenya memang tidak suka suasana canggung pun berdehem, hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian anggota keluarga yang lain.

" Kau kenapa,Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tepat duduk didepannya. Baekhyun pun nyengir. Membuat semua mengerutkan dahi mereka bingung.

" Apa penyakit mu mulai kambuh lagi?" tanya Tuan Byun bermaksud bercanda. Namun Baekhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sontak , dan Kyungsoo menggeram pelan menahan rasa ingin teriak melihat Baekhyun yang sungguh manis itu.

" Jangan begitu,Yeobo. Byun-ee kan sehat-sehat saja" bela pada anak tunggalnya itu. Giliran Tuan Byun yang sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Tuan .Do, serta Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan ingin berteriak 'Ekspresimu sungguh menyebalkan untuk dilihat'. Dan akhirnya makan malam mereka dilewati dengan pembicaraan penuh canda. Baekhyun tersenyum bisa mencairkan suasana tadii.

.

.

Busan 06.00 pm

" Kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa" Ujar Tuan Do. Keluarga Do melambaikan tangan ke keluarga Byun.

" Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Hati-hati dijalan" balas . Akhirnya mobil hitam itupun hilang dipersimpangan jalan.

" Istirahatlah,Baek. Besok kau sudah masuk sekolah" Ujar Tuan Byun pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menguap.

" Ne,Appa. Jalja~" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Baru saja ia mau menutup matanya, ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk.

" Kyungsoo? Heh anak ini" Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan membuka pesan dari Kyungsoo.

' Besok bangun pagi, lalu sarapan, dan bersiap kesekolah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8, oke!? Aku tidak suka menunggu. Jadi ku harap kau benar-benar bangun pagi. Ingat! Bangun pagi!' menurut Baekhyun dari banyaknya kalimat menyebalkan disunia ini. Mungkin pesan dari Kyungsoo akan masuk kedalamnya. Dengan malas Baekhyun membalas niat baik Kyungsoo lewat pesan itu

' Baik,Tuan Putri' setelah mengetik kalimat itu Baekhyun sempat terkekeh. Lalu memilih langsung tidur tak memperdulikan pesan yang sudah pasti berisi omelan dari Do Kyungsoo.

Tring... tring... tring...

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan saat mendengar bunyi alarm. Matanya perlahan terbuka lalu menoleh kearah asal bunyi tadi. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar alarm itu dan kembali bergelung dibawah selimut hangatnya. Namun, mengingat janjinya dengan sepupu bermata belonya itu,Baekhyun menghilangkan niatnya. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun menyambar handuk dan segera mandi.

Cklek

" Huahh! Segarnya!" seru Baekhyun dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggul dan tangan kanan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut. Baekhyun membuka lemari bajunya mencari pakaian dalam yang dirasa cocok. Setelah mendapat underware polkadot kesukaannya Baekhyun segera melepas handuk dipinggul lalu memakai underwarenya sambil bersiul ria. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengambil kaos dalamnya suara yang amat dihapal itu terdengar dari halaman rumah.

" Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah bangun!?" teriak Kyungsoo sambil bekacak pinggang. Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar menuju balkon kamarnya tanpa sadar dengan penampilannya saat ini.

" Hai Putri Kungsoo!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan imut ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo saat itu juga langsung membulatkan mata bulatnya. Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo berekspresi seperti itu karena marah dipanggil 'Putri Kyungsoo' olehnya, namun ternyata-

" YAAKK! BYUN BAEK PABO! PAKAI BAJUMUU!" teriak keras Kyungsoo otomatis membuat Baekhyun kaget, namun bukannya berlari masuk Baekhyun malah terdiam seperti batu.

Di sebrang sana. Tepat di depan balkon kamarnya. Seorang namja yang berada dibalkon kamarnya juga memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut namun sedetik kemudian seringai tampak dibibir seksinya.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Baekhyun setelah itu langsung berlari masuk kekamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

" Si manis itu namja atau perempuan dengan dada rata? " batin namja yang beruntung melihat tubuh Baekhyun barusan.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe~~ Anyeong! Saya author pendatang baru disini. Jadi harap maklum kalau Ffnya masih kurang bagus^^.

Biar akrab panggil aja author dengan nama Ai oke ^^. Makasih sudah mau baca FF Ai ya. Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk motivasi Ai sebagai author baru disini. Yang sudah mau kasih review makasih banget yaa!

Next chapternya diusahakan bakal cepet dipost. Sesuai juga sama minat readers sama FF ini ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Fool Reason

Author : Aeoulwdst61

Cast : ChanBaek

Support cast : Kaisoo & Hunhan

Genre : School life, romance, Komedi(?)

Rated : T-M

Chapter : 2 of?

This Yaoi Fanfiction

No Plagiat. Don't Plagiat. Hargai usaha orang lain.

Summary : Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu disamping Kyungsoo yang masih tampak ceria. Kyungsoo merasa tidak senang dengan kelakuan Baekhyun saat ini pun berusaha agar Baekhyun merasa nyaman dihari pertama ia masuk sekolah barunya.

" Ah~ aku merasa berjalan bersama batu" Canda Kyungsoo berusaha membuat mood Baekhyun membaik. Namun, Baekhyun masih tetap mengatupkan bibirnya sambil berjalan menunduk.

" Hah~ Baek! Berhentilah bertingkah selayaknya orang lain. Baekhyun yang kukenal itu orangnya ceria dan semangat!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang berada dipundak Baekhyun dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke manik mata Kyungsoo.

" Tapi ini masalah harga diri,Kungsoo-ya" Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memicingkan kedua matanya. Selang beberapa detik Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

" Jadi, biar kutebak. Apa ini masalah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan tebakannya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

" Oh astaga ByunBaek. Aku kan sepupumu sendiri! Kau tak perlu malu pabo" ujar Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa malu padanya? Sejak dulu mereka bahkan sering mandi bersama.

" Kalau hanya kau aku juga tak masalah. Tapi.. ada orang lain yang melihat ku saat itu" ujar Baekhyun sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan cantiknya. Sontak Kyungsoo melebarkan mata bulatnya.

" Oh itu buruk,Baek!" Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat mood Baekhyun makin buruk. Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan dengan keadaan hening diantara mereka berdua.

" _Yang melihat tubuh Baekhyun pasti om-om komplek hidung belang makanya Baekhyun merasa sangat terpukul sekarang! Menyebalkan!"_ batin Kyungsoo geram. Ia bersumpah jika Baekhyun memberi tau siapa om-om hidung belang yang melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun itu, akan ia mengeluarkan jurus judo saat itu juga.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada dikelas barunya selama 2 jam yang lalu. Ia memang tidak sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuatnya agak kesal.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang ia hanya berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia tak melihat tetangga barunya itu. Baekhyun pun fokus dengan pelajarannya saat ini.

 _Teng...teng...teng_

" Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini saya akhiri. Terimakasih." Setelah Kim Saem meninggalkan kelas, Baekhyun langsung merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

" Ah pegalnya~" keluh Baekhyun masih dengan kegiatan merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang tegang karena duduk terlalu lama.

" Baekhyun-ah!" suara Kyungsoo langsung membuat beberapa anak dikelas Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk Baekhyun tentunya.

" Apa lihat-lihat? Aku memanggil Baekhyun, bukan kalian!" ujar Kyungsoo jutek. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sifat jutek Kyungsoo yang menurutnya malah sangat imut.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi kekantin.

.

.

" Bagaimana? Enakkan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang kini lahap memakan bekal yang dibuatkan langsung oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meminum air putihnya sejenak. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

" Masakanmu benar-benar jjang,Kyung!" puji Baekhyun sambil memberi 2 jempol ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar dan ikut memakan bekalnya.

" Eommaku selalu mengajariku masak. Katanya biar aku bisa jadi chef yang hebat nanti!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada semangat. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi chef terkenal dan hebat!" dan mereka pun tertawa ceria. Yah, untungnya mood Baekhyun sudah sangat baik sekarang, lebih tepatnya saat ia makan masakan Kyungsoo yang sangat lezat tadi.

.

.

15 menit kemudian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri aula sekolah. Kyungsoo menunjukan arah perpus,toilet, dan ruangan lainnya pada Baekhyun.

" Sekolah ini besar juga" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang sibuk melihat keadaan sekolahnya.

" Ne, aku saja pernah tersesat mencari toilet saat tingkat pertama dulu" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Namun, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendenguskan napasnya kasar.

" Eh.. maaf Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak bermaksud tertawa" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menatap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun tidak bertanya karena takut Kyungsoo merasa tidak baik.

" Gara-gara itu, aku selalu diganggu oleh sunbaenim mesum sok manly" Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan jadi bingung. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

" Hei! Kau kena-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kearah belakang bermaksud lari dari seseorang yang benar-benar dihindarinya.

" Yak! Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan ganggaman tangan Kyungsoo dari pergelangan tangannya.

" A-aku akan jelaskan nanti. Ayo lari Baek!" Kyungsoo yang sudah ancang-ancang berlari tiba-tiba berhenti saat namanya dipanggil oleh 'monster' yang dihindarinya.

" Baby Soo~~!" Baekhyun sekarang merasa antara geli dan ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan tadi yang ia yakin tertuju untuk Kyungsoo.

" Menjauh dari ku,Sunbae!" ujar Kyungsoo tegas pada sosok didepannya ini. Namja yang dipanggil sunbae oleh Kyungsoo itu tidak perduli dan makin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun.

" Kenapa kau takut pada ku Baby? Aku sudah sangat baik padamu,bukankah begitu?" dari ucapannya saja Baekhyun yakin namja ini sering mengganggu Kyungsoo. Karena kesal melihat namja yang masih saja menggoda sepupunya Baekhyun pun maju satu langkah ke arah namja tadi.

" Maaf,sunbae. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah berkata bahwa ia tak mau kau dekati" ujar Baekhyun masih berusaha sopan. Bagaimana pun ia sedang berhadapan dengan sunbaenya kali ini.

" Oh, ada pahlawan disini" ujar namja itu sambil tertawa yang menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat mengerikan. Namja itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memandang manik mata Baekhyun dengan tajam.

" Luhan, berhentilah menggangu Kyungsoo." Tiba-tiba suara bernada datar yang berasal tepat dari namja tinggi di belakang namja yang dipanggil Luhan tadi.

" Heh Sehun! Kau menggangu kesenanganku!" kesal Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Namja tinggi bernama Sehun itu memandang jenuh ke arah Luhan.

" Kembalilah kekelas kalian. Sebantar lagi masuk" bukan suara Luhan atau pun Sehun. Namun, suara bass itu berasal dari namja super tinggi diantara mereka. Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara itu. Dan Baekhyun ingin pingsan saat ini juga!

 _"_ _Dia!"_ Batin Baekhyun berteriak. Sedangkan namja tinggi tadi menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun berusaha memandang kearah mana saja asal tidak ke mata namja tinggi itu.

" Ternyata kau namja" ujar sosok jakung itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Suara bass dengan nada yang sangat datar benar-benar menyeramkan. Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo cepat dan meninggalkan ketiga namja yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

" Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil,Lu" Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit melembut. Luhan masih setia menutup bibirnya tidak berniat meggubris namja putih disampingnya itu. Ke empat sahabat ini sedang menikmati menit-menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dibangku taman sekolah mereka.

" Mereka kenapa lagi Chanyeol hyung?" tanya namja tan kepada namja jakung yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya malas. Hal ini susah sangat sering terjadi. Dan ia malas menjelaskan pada namja tan bernama Kai itu.

" Aku melewatkan banyak hal tadi" sesal Kai kembali fokus pada PSPnya. Sehun yang menyerah memujuk Luhan pun bergabung dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Luhan pergi menuju kelasnya.

" Berhasil?" tanya Kai yang sudah paham situasi tadi. Sehun hanya menggeleng. Menatap Luhan yang semakin jauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Aku lelah menghadapi sifat kekanakan Luhan." Ujar Sehun dengan nada jenuh. Memang Luhan dan Sehun sering sekali bertengkar karena hal kecil. Termasuk saat Luhan menggangu Hoobae mereka bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dan akhirnya Sehunlah yang akan minta maaf walaupun yang bersalah itu Luhan.

" Jadi?" tanya Kai lagi. Sebenarnya menyenangkan saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar. Hiburan tersendiri untuk Kai.

" Biarkan saja." Jawab Sehun cuek. Sehun menggambil PSP miliknya dan ikut bermain bersama Kai.

" Hei,Sehun" suara bass itu memecah hening. Sehun dan Kai memandang kearah Chanyeol.

" Ne,Hyung?" jawab Sehun lalu kembali fokus pada PSPnya. Chanyeol menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi lalu menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian.

" Setidaknya hormati saat ada orang yang ingin bicara pada kalian. Berhenti bermain" ucapan datar Chanyeol membuat nyali Kai dan Sehun agak ciut juga. Akhirnya kedua namja itu fokus mendengarkan Chanyeol.

" Apa kau kenal dengan namja yang bersama Kyungsoo tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius. Sehun menggeleng, dan entah kenapa Kai juga menggeleng.

" Kenapa kau menggeleng?" tanya Sehun heran pada kelakuan Kai barusan. Kai memandang Sehun dengan muka sok polos bak anak kecil.

" Tidak tau. Hanya ingin saja" jawab Kai santai sambil nyegir. Chanyeol berdehem, membuat Sehun kembali fokus pada pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

" Kurasa dia anak pindahan dari sekolah lain" ujar Sehun yakin. Karena memang baru kali ini juga ia melihat wajah asing tadi. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

" Kenapa memangnya hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang perduli dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun kali ini berbeda sekali menurut Sehun.

" Jangan bilang kau Love first sight ya Chanyeol hyung?" ujar Kai mengejek Chanyeol. Namun,Chanyeol hanya diam. Sambil menatap lurus ke taman didepan mereka.

 _Teng...teng..teng_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Mereka bertiga masuk kekelas masing-masing. Kai dan Sehun menuju kekelas mereka dilantai satu. Sedangkan Chanyeol kelasnya berada dilantai dua.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus dipelajarannya kali ini. Orang yang dihindarinya ternyata satu sekolah denganya. Baekhyun menggeram frustasi. Ia sudah merencanakan cara ia pulang agar tidak bertemu dengan namja itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

" _Aish.. padahal belum tentu juga aku bertemu dengannya saat pulang nanti! Berhenti memikirkan orang itu Byun!"_ Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang agak tenang Baekhyun mulai mencoba fokus pada pelajarannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya diketuk oleh sesorang. Shin Saem pun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

 _Cklek_

" Siang Saem" namja itu membungkuk hormat pada Shin Saem dan berbisik sebanrtar pada Shin Saem. Sedetik kemudian namja itu mulai berbicara

" Selamat siang,teman-teman. Aku kesini mencari siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun." Ujar namja itu dan menunggu salah satu siswa dikelas itu menujuk tangan mengakui nama yang disebutkannya tadi.

" Byun Baekhyun?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Sedangkan namja yang memiliki nama yang disebut tadi menenggang saking kagetnya.

" Tuan Byun mengapa anda tidak mengangkat tangan?" tanya Shin Saem yang mengetahui siswa yang bermarga Byun dikelas ini hanya satu orang yaitu Baekhyun.

" Ma-maaf saem. Sa-saya Byun Baekhyun,sunbaenim" akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Baekhyun pun mengangkat tangannya.

" Itu dia Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi. Silahkan bawa dia ke ruangan kepala sekolah" ujar Shin Saem semakin membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan sekarang.

" Ne,khamsahabnida Saem. Baekhyun-ssi mari ikut aku" ujar namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang. Namun, Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi. Karena berjalan sambil menunduk, Baekhyun tidak sadar ternyata Chanyeol telah berhenti tepat didepan ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'. Otomatis ia menabrak punggung Chanyeol.

" Ini ruangan Pak Kepsek. Masuklah." Baekhyun pun masuk dengan perasaan malu karena menabrak punggung Chanyeol tadi tapi ia benar benar bersyukur Chanyeol tidak ikut masuk.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit mengurus formulir kesiswaannya, Baekhyun pun bisa kembali kekelas.

" Terimakasih, Pak. Saya permisi" ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk hormat. Pak Kepsek mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Ne,Baekhyun-ssi" balas pak kepsek dengan nada yang lembut dan terdengar sangat berwibawa menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan saat ia keluar Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini ia dibuat kaget oleh sosok yang sama.

" Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Baekhyun seketika pingsan karena merasa pusing dengan sebab yang tidak jelas . Yang dia tau hanya badanya diangkat oleh Chanyeol dan setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai readers ^^. Wah Ai juga nggak nyangka kalau chapter 2 lebih panjang dari chapter 1. Oh iya ada yang mau Ai jelasin disini. Jadi Kai sama Sehun itu setingkat sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun nggak mau manggil Luhan pakai embel-embel hyung karena sifat Luhan yang kekanakan dan nggak cocok dipanggil hyung menurutnya. Nah kalau Luhan sama Chanyeol satu tingkat diatas BaekSooKaiHun.

Makasih untuk yang sudah baca dan yang mau memberi review ^3^. Please saling menghargai ya. Jangan jadi Siders okay? ^^ karena review dari kalian sangat berguna untuk para author pembuat FF termasuk Ai^^. Ai sebenarnya udah balas review kalian di gmail tapi malah gagal ngirim. maaf ya. tapi Ai benar-benar senang sama review kalian. makasih yaaa^^. Maafkan kalau ada typo hehe..

Next chapter akan dipublish sesuai kemauan readers kalau review banyak publishnya cepet hehe ^^.

Oke gomawo, Anyeong!


	3. Chapter 3

Fool Reason

Author : Aeoulwdst61

Cast : ChanBaek

Support cast : Kaisoo & Hunhan

Genre : School life, romance, Komedi(?)

Rated : T

Chapter : 2 of?

This Yaoi Fanfiction

No Plagiat. Don't Plagiat. Hargai usaha orang lain.

Summary : Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya karena mencium aroma obat yang sangat menyengat baginya. Setelah mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya,Baekhyun pun sadar ternyata ia berada diruang kesehatan dan sendirian.

" Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia mencoba mengingat peristiwa penyebab dirinya pingsan, lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut.

" Akh!" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Ia mencoba duduk ditepi ranjang kecil itu. Sesaat Baekhyun berpikir untuk masuk kekelasnya tapi setelah dipikir-pikir pasti seseorang sudah mengijinkannya dari kelas.

" Kau sudah sadar." Suara itu lagi. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja Baekhyun merasa berdebar kembali. Dengan persaan campur aduk, Baekhyun memberanikan diri melihat kearah suara. Dan benar saja, namja itu lagi.

" Ch-Chanyeol sunbaenim" cicit Baekhyun pelan mencoba mengucapkan nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekati kasur tempat Baekhyun duduk sekarang. Baekhyun yang sadar gerak Chanyeol pun menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

" Kau kelihatan sangat takut padaku,Baekhyun-ssi" Ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar telak mengenai hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya sekarang. Malu? Takut? Senang?. Memikirkan alasan terakhir itu Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

" _Senang? Yang benar saja!"_ batin Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggeleng sontak memegang pundak kecil Baekhyun.

" Jangan menggelengkan kepalamu dengan kuat seperti itu. Kau baru sadar dari pingsanmu" Baekhyun merasa ia kekurangan oksigen saat ini. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara bassnya seakan ia sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun. Dan napas Chanyeol yang langsung mengenai rambut halusnya. Baekhyun merasa ia akan gila dengan perlakuan sunbae yang benar-benar baru dikenalnya ini.

" Ah n-ne sunbaenim, apakah sunbae yang membawaku keruangan ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada gugup. Ia berharap Chanyeol berkata 'tidak, orang lain yang mengangkat saat kau pingsan tadi' namun-

" Ne, aku yang mengangkatmu tadi. Tidak ada oranglain saat kau pingsan, hanya aku" Baekhyun ingin pingsan sekali lagi rasanya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Chanyeol memang mengucapkannya dengan nada yang... sexy?

" _Ini bukan_ diriku _!"_ Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia terbiasa mudah bergaul dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya tanpa canggung. Namun kali ini, dengan sunbae yang- ah Baekhyun ingat sekarang!

" _Pantas saja kau merasa malu! Diakan orang yang melihat tubuhku tadi pagi!"_ Sekarang perasaan malu tadi berganti dengan amarah. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam dan mulai mencoba membuka pembicaraannya lagi sambil menatap langsung mata Chanyeol.

Namun,bak tersihir Baekhyun malah terkekang oleh mata indah itu. Baekhyun merasa amarah atau perasaan malunya tadi menguap entah kemana. Mata itu membuat perasaan kalutnya menjadi sangat tenang.

.

.

" Hei,Baekhyun-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun diam mematung sambil memandangnya. Jujur saja Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat pandangan Baekhyun barusan. Ia melihat Baekhyun seperti puppy yang kehilangan induknya.

Baekhyun masih tidak merespon. Chanyeol mulai gugup dipandang oleh Baekhyun seperti itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan tubunya dengan Chanyeol.

" Baek-" seketika ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada dibibirnya. Sontak Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

BAEKHYUN MENCIUMNYA DIBIBIR!

Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang sadar disini berusaha melepaskan ciuman Baekhyun yang semakin dalam itu. Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar saat ia merasa bibirnya digigit Chanyeol.

" ASTAGA! SUNBAE MAAF KAN AKUU!" teriak Baekhyun keras sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar Baekhyun teriak lengsung mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

" Jangan berteriak disini" ucap Chanyeol tegas namun dengan nada yang pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua nya sama-sama terdiam sekarang.

" ehem.. mungkin karena kau sedang tidak baik sekarang,jadi kau melakukan hal diluar kendali tubuhmu" ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

" Ya, walau begitu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sunbae" Baekhyun kembali menunduk malu. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan sambil terkekeh.

" Bukankah ini berarti kita seri?" ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun bingung. Seri?. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kepalanya agak miring. Kebiasaan saat ia bingung. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali gugup.

" _Dia benar-benar imut!"_ batin Chanyeol berteriak tapi tetap stay cool dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

" Tadi pagi.. aku melihat tubuhmu, yakan?" ujar Chanyeol pelan dan terkesan hati-hati. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun marah padanya. Namun, diluar pikirannya Baekhyun malah tertawa pelan.

" Kurasa juga begitu" ujar Baekhyun smabil tersenyum melihatkan eyesmilenya. Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

" Apa itu yang membuatmu takut padaku?" ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada sunbaenya yang ternayata sangat baik ini. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu nyengir aneh.

" Apalagi saat aku tau sunbae berteman dengan namja yang suka menganggu Kyungsoo" ujar baehyun jujur.

" Luhan sunbae memang cantik, namun seperti kata Kyungsoo, Luhan sunbae itu sok manly dan mesum?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan Baekhyun bicara.

" Aku tidak suka dengan namja mesum" tambahnya lagi lalu tertawa. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertawa pelan.

" Mencium bibir oranglain itu tidak mesum ya?" Candaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung bungkam lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Itu.. aku tidak tau hehe" dan mereka tertawa bersamaan.

 _Teng...teng..teng_

Bel istirahat kedua akhirnya berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak berheti tertawa. Lalu saling melempar senyum.

" Aku harus segera kekelas sunbae. Kyungsoo akan khawatir jika aku tidak ada dikelas" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menggerakan tangannya menunjuk jam didinding. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun pun beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu. Begitu pun Chanyeol.

Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun menggapai kenop pintu, Chanyeol langsung membalikan badan Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol sekarang.

" Boleh aku balas dendam?" belum sempat Baekhyun mengerti perkataann Chanyeol. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Kali ini Chanyeol yang memulai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati ciuman lembut mereka. Sampai Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol karena merasa kehabisan napas. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman mereka.

" Nah, dendamku sudah terbalas. Ayo keluar!" seru Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar sedangkan Baekhyun wajahnya sungguh memerah sekarang. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar. Namun segera dilepas oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan setitik air mata disudut mata indahnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi bibirnya, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar pelan karena takut. Ia tidak bercandaa saat ia berkata tidak suka dengan orang mesum.

Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diliputi rasa bersalah. Baekhyun berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar. Ia tidak marah saat Chanyeol menciumnya, tapi bukan berarti ia senang. Baekhyun hanya bingung dengan perasaan yang baru dirasanya saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap terus pada sosok Baekhyun yang menjauh. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit kali ini. Tangan besarnya memukul pelan dada kirinya, berniat mengurangi rasa sesak yang dirasa. Jujur,Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk kemabli mencium bibir yang membuatnya candu dengan hanya beberapa detik berciuman tadi.

" Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu,Baekhyun. Aku akan memilikimu" Batin Chanyeol. Ia pun melangkah dengan gontai menuju kekelasnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Note Ai~

Kasian Baekhyun bingung sama perasaannya. Dan,Chanyeol yang sudah bertekad mendapatkan Baekhyun. Eh,tapi apa semudah itu? Jawabannya ada di next chap hehe ^^

So,review ya guys! Don't be silent reader. Gak baik loh itu. Saling menghargai ya. Kalian kasih review Ai senang bangeeeeeet. Maaf kalau gak bisa ngebalas review dari kalian. Maaf atas typo-typonya hehe...

Ada pertanyaan dari salahsatu reader^^. kenapa Baekyunnya pingsan? hmm... jadi Baekhyun itu dari pagi udah ngerasa maluu banget saat ada yang ngeliat tubuhnya. dan parahnya orang itu satu sekolah sama dia dan banyak banget ketemu ama orang itu (Chanyeol) tapi untuk lebih jelasnya nanti di next chap ya^^.

Oke gomawo, saranghae ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fool Reason

Author : Aeoulwdst61

Cast : ChanBaek

Support cast : Kaisoo & Hunhan

Genre : School life, romance, Komedi(?)

Rated : T

Chapter : 4 of?

This Yaoi Fanfiction

No Plagiat. Don't Plagiat. Hargai usaha orang lain.

Summary : Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sudah berada dikelasnya setelah berhasil lari dari Chanyeol. Mambayangkan namja itu saja membuat perasaan kalutnya timbul lagi. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dimeja berusaha menutupi bagian matanya yang memerah karena menangis dan mencoba mengilangkan pikirannya tentang Chanyeol. Namun,sosok Chanyeol masih mengahantui pikirannya.

" Hiks" Baekhyun benci ini. Benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang lemah dengan situasi ini. Baekhyun agak bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak mendatanginya. Ia yakin Kyungsoo akan sangat khawatir jika melihat keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang ada tugas tambahan –pikirnya-.

Baekhyun menahan airmatanya yang terus berlomba ingin keluar. Ia tidak ingin matanya benar-benar membengkak nanti. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya perlahan masih dengan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk dimeja. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang berada dipundaknya.

" Kumohon jangan Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol sunbae, bantu aku Tuhan" doa Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia pun memberanikan diri mendongakan kepalanya kearah orang yang memegang pundaknya itu.

Baekhyun terkejut melihta namja didepannya saat ini. ' Ada urusan apa dia dengan ku? Apa Chanyeol sunbae mengadu padanya?' batin Baekhyun mulai ketakutan.

" Ada apa,Luhan sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha bertanya dengan nada tenang walaupun dia benar-benar takut saat ini. Luhan memandang mata Baekhyun tajam.

" Apa kau melihat Baby Soo ku dibawa orang berkulit hitam?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Orang berkulit hitam? Orang Afrika-kah?

" Aish! Maksudku Kai! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh" ujar Luhan seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terseyum canggung mendengar ucapan Luhan

" A-aku tidak melihat mereka,sunbae. Maaf" Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan takut. Bagaimana tidak takut, pandangan Luhan itu seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tadi, Luhan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Baekhyun bernapas lega saat Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun,saat mengingat Kyungsoo yang dibawa orang berkulit hitam atau Kai tadi, Baekhyun merasa gak cemas.

" Jangan-jangan namja bernama Kai itu teman Luhan sunbae? Jika benar, namja itu juga mesum?" batin Baekhyun gelisah. Tapi mengingat suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa mencari Kyungsoo.

" Maaf Kyung-ah. Aku tidak bisa membantumu" gumam Baekhyun lirih. Lalu ia kembali menundukan kepalanya dimeja. Mencoba menutup matanya sebentar sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Teng...teng...teng...

Bel pulang berbunyi. Memang stelah Baekhyun mencoba tidur tadi bel masuk berbunyi dan tenyata Choi Saem tidak masuk hari ini karena istrinya yang melahirkan. Setidaknya selama 2 jam walaupun kelasnya agar ribut, Baekhyun dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun keluar kelas dan menunggu Kyungsoo di depan kelasnya. Tak lama Kyungsoo pun datang menghampirinya. Mereka saling melempar senyum.

" Hai Baek!" sapa Kyungsoo semangat. Baekhyun bersyukur Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

" Hai juga Kyungsoo." Balas Bakehyun berusaha ceria. Mereka pun berjalan di aula sekolah menuju gerbang sekolah.  
" Kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku saat istirahat tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya basa basi. Tapi, jujur Baekhyun penasaran siapa itu Kai. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo agak kaget saat ditanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo mengela napas pelan.

" Maaf,Baek. Kau pasti kesepian ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

" Tidak kok hehe" Ujar Baekhyun menunjukan senyum manisnya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Sampailah akhirnya di gerbang sekolah. Ternyata Kwon Ahjussi belum menjemput mereka. Kwon Ahjussi itu supir pribadi Kyungsoo dari sekolah menegah sampai sekarang.

" Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo yang menoleh kanan kiri mencari keberadaan Kwon Ahjussi. Setelah dipanggil Baekhyun barusan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke Baekhyun.

" Ne?" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun agak tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya saat ini. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin tau.

" Apa aku boleh tau... sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu saja! Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" ucapan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak apa jika bertanya.

" Kenapa Luhan sunbae mengejarmu terus? Dan siapa itu namja bernama Kai?" dapat Baekhyun liat wajah Kyungsoo yang kaget mendegar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Namun, setelah itu Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

" Kalau pertanyaan tentang Luhan sunbae aku sudah yakin kau akan bertanya. Tapi tentang Kai, itu membuatku kaget juga" Ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan kekehan pelannya. Baekhyun terus menunggu kelanjutan Kyungsoo bicara.

" Aku tau kau sangat penasaran. Tapi kalau ku ceritakan disini tidak asik. Bagaimana nanti sesampainya dirumahmu saja?" Usul Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Tak lama Kwon Ahjussi pun datang menjemput mereka.

.

.

" Bilang pada appa dan eomma. Aku akan dirumah Baekhyun sampai jam 3. Nanti Ahjussi akan kutelpon kalau aku mau pulang" Ujar Kyungsoo pada Kwon Ahjussi. Kwon Ahjussi mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu Ahjussi pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa" Setelah mobil Kwon Ahjussi tidak nampak lagi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk kerumah. Diruang keluarga ternyata ada . Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghampiri yang sibuk menonton acara masak-masak.

" Eomma" " Imo" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. menoleh pada anak dan ponakannya yang sama-sama manis menurutnya itu. tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

" Kalian sudah pulang. Mau makan?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggeleng. menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kalian tidak lapar?" Tanya lagi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng.

" Kami sudah makan. Masakan chef Kyungsoo benar-benar enak,Eomma" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo jahil. Kyungsoo yang disebut dengan embel-embel 'Chef' hanya bisa tersipu malu.

" Wah, seharusnya Chef memasakan untuk Imo juga" Canda . Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

" Lain kali akan kubawakan untuk Imo juga" Ucapan Kyungsoo langsung disambut baik oleh .

" Sudah dulu eomma. Aku dan Kyungsoo punya urusan penting" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. tersenyum melihat anak dan ponakan manisnya.

.

.

Cklek.

Baekhyun dengan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk diranjangnya.

" Jadi, bisa ceritanya dimulai?" ujar Baekhyun yang sudah menyamankan posisinya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya santai.

" Akan kumulai. Ingat! Jangan memtong ceritaku!" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya.

 _Flashback_

SeoulHS. Inilah sekolah baru Do Kyungsoo. Setelah seminggu melewati masa pengenalan dengan lingkungan sekolah, kini kegiatan belajar sudah dimulai. Kyungsoo berada dikelasnya, sibuk dengan buku catatan. Kim Saem sedang sibuk mencoretkan kapur dipapan tulis hijau yang besar itu. Sambil sesekali menoleh kearah siswanya yang sibuk mencatat.

Termasuk Kyungsoo. Namun,Kyungsoo terlihat agak gelisah. Melihat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang kurang nyaman itu, Jongdae-teman sebangku Kyungsoo- mencoba bertanya padanya.

" Kau baik-baik saja,Kyungsoo-ssi?" mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae barusan Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jongdae menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Melihat dahi jongdae yang berkerut,Kyungsoo mencoba memberitaunya.

" Aku ingin pipis,Jongdae-ssi. Tapi Kim Saem sangat menyeramkan" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan ditelinga Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk paham. Tanpa diduga Jongdae mengangkat tangannya.

" Saem,Kyungsoo-ssi ingin ketoilet" suara Jongdae yang menggelegar dikelas lantas membuat siswa lain menoleh kearah mereka. Kim Saem menurunkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya.

" Ya,silahkan" jawab Kim Saem dengan nada datar, dan kembali berkutat dengan papan tulis. Kyungsoo bernapas lega, lalu tersenyum pada Jongdae sebagai tanda terimakasih. Jongdae membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan pelan.

" Saya permisi,Saem" izin Kyungsoo hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Kim Saem. Kyungsoo keluar kelas agak terburu-buru. Oh tidak, ia melupakan letak toilet sekolah mereka yang besar ini.

" Tuhan,tolong aku" batin Kyungsoo hampir putus asa. Ia berkeliling dari tadi namun masih tidak menemukan toilet. Saat matanya sibuk melihat kesana-kemari, ada dua namja diaula yang sama dengannya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri kedua namja yang memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat berbeda itu.

" Ehm.. permisi. Bisa kalian tunjukan dimana letak toilet?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan badan yang bergerak gelisah. Kedua namja itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman sekarang.

" Chanyeol, kau duluan saja. Aku mau membantu anak ini dulu" ujar namja yang lebih pendek. Namja jakung yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi.

" Nah mari ikut aku" ujar namja pendek itu ramah. Kyungsoo mengikuti namja tadi dari belakang. Setibanya ditoilet, Kyungsoo langsung berlari masuk kedalam salah satu bilik. Namja yang mengantar Kyungsoo tadi menatapnya bingung.

" Sepertinya dia sudah menahan terlalu lama" Gumam nya pelan sambil terkekeh. Tak lama Kyungsoo pun keluar dengan wajah yang sangat lega. Melihat namja yang sudah menolongnya barusan masih menunggunya, Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

" Terimakasih atas bantuannya" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badannya tanda terimakasih. Namja tadi tersenyum.

" Ya,sama-sama. Aku yakin kau anak baru. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja tadi sambil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Melihat tangan namja tadi, Kyungsoo pun menjabatnya.

" Aku Do Kyungsoo. Masih tingkat pertama" ujar Kyungsoo agak malu-malu. Namja tadi mengangguk.

" Aku Luhan. Tingkat kedua. Ah, lebih baik kau cepat kekelas. Gurumu pasti sudah menunggu lama" ujar Luhan melepaskan jabatan mereka. Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi.

" Terimakasih lagi,Sunbae. Saya permisi" Kyungsoo melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya. Luhan berharap anak itu tidak tersesat lagi. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat jauh, iapun pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Teng..teng..teng.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Para siswa pun mendesah lega. Sebagian besar memilih kekantin mengisi perut mereka yang lapar. Sebagian lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang sudah amat lapar membawa bekalnya menuju kantin.

" Penuh ya?" kepalanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Mencoba mencari tempat kosong. Namun,tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menoleh.

" Sunbae?" Namja yang dipanggil sunbae tadi tersenyum.

" Mau bergabung? Kelihatannya kau sulit mengambil tempat duduk" Tawar Luhan langsung diterima Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar lapar sekarang. Kyungsoo bergabung dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang sedangkan keempat yang bersamanya agak-sangat- ribut. Tapi Kyungsoo mau tidak mau diam saja, diakan hanya menumpang dengan Luhan sunbae dan temannya itu.

" Kai dan Sehun setingkat denganmu,Kyungsoo-ssi" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo agak kaget juga. Namun, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Yang hitam itu Kai, yang putih namanya Sehun. Nah, kalau tiang ini namanya Chanyeol" Luhan menunjuk nunjuk namja di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Salam kenal" Ujar Kyungsoo. Hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menjawab salamnya. Namja bernama Kai malah menatapnya serius. Kyungsoo yang merasa canggung dilihat seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya kekotak makannya lagi.

" Kau dikelas mana?" Suara Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Kyungsoo menujuk dirinya. Kai mengangguk malas.

" Kelas X-1" ujar Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk paham. Keadaan diantara mereka menjadi hening.

Teng..teng..teng

Akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi. Kyungsoo izin kekelasnya duluan. Tapi, Kai menahannya.

" Bersama saja. Kelas kita bersebelahan" Ujar Kai masih dengan tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

Ketika ia dan Kai berjalan-dengan tangan yang sudah tidak bergandengan lagi- Luhan langsung menghadang mereka dari depan. Belum sempat Kai atau Kyungsoo protes. Luhan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

" YAK! PABO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Bukan Kyungsoo yang berteriak, tapi Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya, Kai sibuk memarahi Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia tetap santai dan berlagak cool.

" Sudah Kai, kau bawa saja Kyungsoo-ssi kekelasnya. Anak itu biar aku yang urus" Ujar Sehun dengan nada jengah. Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo lari dari kantin menuju kelasnya.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas mereka, Kai maupun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Kai yang merasa ridak enak atas perlakuan Luhan ke Kyungsoo mencoba mencari topik untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Jangan perdulikan Luhan hyung. Dia memang tidak waras" Kyungsoo masih menundukan kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikelas. Kai sempat menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo lalu mengelusnya.

" Maafkan dia ya?" Ujar Kai pelan sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo termangu melihat senyuman Kai.

" Tampan" Batin Kyungsoo saat melihat senyum menawan Kai. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan Kai-ssi yang salah. Tidak apa" Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Kai mengganguk paham.

" Baiklah. Aku kekelas dulu. Bye" Kai berbalik menuju kelasnya yang berada tepat disamping kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeganng pipinya yang memerah.

" Terimakasih Kai-ssi" batin Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis dibibir tebalnya. Setelah itu ia masuk kekelas dengan mood yang sangat baik.

Flashback off

.

.

" Begitulah" Ujar Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya. Baekhyun yang benar-benar mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo pun mengerti.  
" Jadi,kau menghindari Luhan sunbae. Dan kau menyukai Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba menyimpulkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

" A-aku tidak suka dengan K-Kai" ujar Kyungsoo terbata. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Anak ini mau berbohong ternyata. Baekhyun jadi sangat ingin menjahili sepupunya.

" Hati-hati Kai diambil oranglain" Goda Baekhyun sontak membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh.

" Kalau suka bilang saja. Sepertinya Kai juga suka padamu" Ujar Baekhyun merebahkan badannya diranjang lalu diikuti Kyungsoo.

" Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku,Baek" Kyungsoo berucap dengan lirih. Baekhyun juga bingung. Dia tidak tau tentang cinta. Sungguh.

" Kalau tentang cinta, aku tidak bisa menolongmu,Kyung. Maaf" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melihat langit-lagit kamar Baekhyun. Lalu matanya beralih kearah jam.

" Sepertinya aku pulang lebih cepat dari janjiku." Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari rebahannya. Baekhyun juga ikut bangun.

" Aku akan menelpon Kwon Ahjussi" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan gadgetnya lalu menekan nomor Kwon Ahjussi.

" Hallo,Ahjussi? Jemput aku ya." Setelah itu Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telponya.

" Dia sudah didepan ternyata" Kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum pada Kwon Ahjussi yang menurutnya mempunyai kekuatan batin dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

" Bye,Baekhyun-ah" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya balas dengan lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama,mobil Kyungsoo sudah tak nampak lagi. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya berniat berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun-

" Hai Baekhyun!" Suara yang tidak terlalu asing itu memanggilnya. Baekhyun melotot melihat orang di sebrang rumahnya.  
" Chanyeol Sunbae?" Gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil menyebrang kerumah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

" Oi,Baek!" panggil Chanyeol lagi kini tepat di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar jaraknya dengan Chanyeol hanya terpaut tiga jengkal langsung mundur kebelakang.

" Kau masih takut dengan ku ternyata" Ujar Chanyeol mendengus kecewa. Baekhyun jadi tidak enak. Ia maju satu langkah ke hadapan Chanyeol.

" Bukan begitu,Sunbae. Aku hanya kaget tadi" Jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum senang. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Bingung da canggung.

" Ehm.. Maafkan aku. Aku.. ntahlah badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak bermaksud mesum pada mu,Baekhyun" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

" Ti-tidak apa,Sunbae" Ujar Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol lega. Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan tangan mereka.

" A-Aku harus masuk. Bye sunbae" dengan cepat Baekhyun masuk kerumahnya. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang terdiam karena kaget. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum

" Setidaknya kau memaafkanku" Batin Chanyeol senang lalu menuju kerumahnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

TBC

Hoaah! Maaf baru update hehe.. habisan yang ngasih review dikit. Tapi makasih yang udah berbaik hati menyempatkan riview yah^^.

Don't be silent readers please :'3.

Oke,Gomawo^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Fool Reason

Author : Aeoulwdst61

Cast : ChanBaek

Support cast : Kaisoo & Hunhan

Genre : School life, romance, Komedi(?)

Rated : T

Chapter : 5 of?

This Yaoi Fanfiction

No Plagiat. Don't Plagiat. Hargai usaha orang lain.

Summary : Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas diranjang besarnya. Setelah Kyungsoo pulang lalu kembali bertemunya ia dengan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Baekhyun berhenti berguling-guling lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar karena frustasi.

" Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi. Ia menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju kearah dadanya. Merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan sekarang.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah pacaran atau mengenal betul apa itu cinta, tapi setidaknya ia tau sedikit karena pernah membaca novel milik eommanya.

 _-Perasaan cinta. Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja,kapan saja,dimana saja,dan tanpa alasan yang pasti-_

Baekhyun ingat betul kalimat yang berada dinovel itu. Apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Namja yang melihat tubuhnya waktu itu? Juga yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba? Oke, untuk alasan yang terakhir bukan salah Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

" Kalau kuceritakan ke Kyungsoo- ah tidak. Aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hanya karena mengingat kalimat novel itu" Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Kepalanya terasa pening hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Baekhyun mencoba menutup matanya berusaha tidur. Mungkin saat ia bangun nanti, semuanya akan berjalan normal.

.

.

Kini sudah menunjukan waktunya makan malam. Namun,Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. berinisiatif membangunkan Baekhyun yang sudah tidur terlalu lama. melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Baekhyun.

Tap..tap..tap..

Langkah kakinya menaiki tangga terdengar jelas karena keadaan rumah yang agak sepi sekarang. Tuan Byun masih dalam perjalan pulang. Sedangkan maid mereka berada didapur menyiapkan makan malam.

Ckreak

membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum melihat sang anak yang masih terlelap tidur. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun dengan sayang.

" Byun-ee. Ayo bangun,chagiya" ujar dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara eommanya samar-samar, perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

" Ayo bangun. Waktunya makan malam" ujar lagi. Baekhyun sedikit bergumam tidak jelas lalu memposisikan tubuhnya duduk. Ia menggusal pelan matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk.

" Hm.. eomma duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. mengangguk paham. Mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandinya berniat membasuh mukanya agar lebih segar.

Setelah membasuh mukanya Baekhyun merasa lebih segar sekarang. Ia melihat gorden balkon kamarnya belum tertutup. Baekhyun melangkah kearah balkonnya untuk menutup gorden. Tapi,saat ia ingin menutup gorden itu angin malam yang terasa segar berhembus ketubuhnya membuat Baekhyun malah keluar menuju balkonnya.

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin yang berhembus sambil memejamkan mata indahnya. Ternyata,seorang namja sedang melihat Baekhyun dari sebrang sana. Ya,itu park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang menikmati angin malam sambil bermain gitar dan langsung disuguhi oleh sosok yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol masih asik dengan acara menatap Baekhyun yang juga masih merasakan segarnya angin malam. Dan secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung terfokus pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Jantungnya kembali berdegup namun ini terasa menyenangkan entah kenapa.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melambai-lambai pada Baekhyun dengan mulut yang menggumamkan 'Hai'. Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan dan malu membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis. Chanyeol disebrang sana sungguh sangat senang sekarang. Baekhyun membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum yang sangat cantik.

Namun,tiba-tiba raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi kaget dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Chanyeol memberi kode dengan menunjukkan tangannya kearah belakang. Baekhyun dengan perlahan menoleh kearah belakangnya. Oh,ternyata appanya.

Tuan Byun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang dilambai Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol yang sadar Tuan Byun sedang melihatnya, menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Tuan Byun membalas gerakan Chanyeol dengan hal yang sama.

" Maaf menganggu acara pacaran kalian, tapi eommamu sudah menunggu diruang makan,Baekhyun-ah" Ujar Tuan Byun dengan wajah jahilnya. Baekhyun tau appanya sedang bercanda. Namun,jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup ketika sang appa menyebutkan kata 'Pacaran'. Baekhyun meninju pelan bahu appanya.

" Haha.. baik-baik. Appa duluan ya. Pamit lah pada namja disebrang sana,tak baik langsung meninggalkan orang tiba-tiba" setelah melambaikan sedikit tangannya kearah Chanyeol, Tuan Byun melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan perbincangan kedua anak dan appa tadi menatap Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Pipinya merona sekarang. Untunglah Chanyeol berjarak agak jauh darinya, jadi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah itu.

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus masuk sekarang, dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Lalu setelah Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menutup gordennya dan menuju ruang makan.

Chanyeol merasa Tuhan sangat baik padanya. Hanya dengan berbicara dengan Baekhyun lewat isyarat seperti tadi saja membuatnya sangat bahagia.

" Besok aku harus berbicara secara langsung dengan Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia beranjak masuk kekamarnya membawa gitar kesayangannya itu. Sepertinya ia akan tidur dengan senyuman malam ini.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun tak berhenti merona sejak ia memasuki ruang makan. Eomma dan appa nya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Lalu kedua orang tuanya itu berbisik tapi dengan suara yang keras –sengaja- agar Baekhyun mendengarnya.

" Jadi,Byun-ee ku sudah punya pacar?" tanya berbicara tepat disamping telinga appa Tuan Byun. Tuan Byun mengangguk menjawab bertanyaan istrinya.

" Ya,mungkin saja. Tapi,Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya" Ujar Tuan Byun dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuat terus digoda oleh kedua orangtuanya mencoba berbicara.

" Appa, eomma. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Chanyeol sunbae" ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Tuan Byun dan menoleh padanya dengan tatapan pura-pura kaget.

" A-apa yang kau maksud? Memang eomma dan appa membicarakanmu?" ujar masih pura-pura tidak tau. Tuan Byun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan .

" Berhentilah menggodaku" ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Langsung saja Tuan Byun dan tertawa lepas. Baekhyun hanya merengut melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sangat jahil.

" Ahaha~ baik-baik. Jadi,namja itu namanya Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan .

" Dia sunbaemu disekolah?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Byun.

" Dan kau suka padanya?" Baekhyun menangguk tanpa sadar tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng keras dengan pipi yang merona lagi.

" Ka-kalian menjebakku!" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada kesal. Memandang eomma dan appanya yang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu.

" Baiklah,eomma dan appa minta maaf,oke?" tanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acaran makan malam mereka dengan sekali berbicara dengan santai.

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa kembali kekamarnya. Ia harus berkerja keras mengatur degup jantungnya karena terus digoda oleh kedua orangtuanya dimeja makan. Baekhyun pun duduk dikursi meja belajarnya, menyiapkan buku untuk besok ia sekolah. Dan,mengerjakan beberapa tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh Saem disekolah.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Baekhyun hanya diam,bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya. Hari ini banyak peristiwa terjadi.

Seolah mengulang kaset lama,Baekhyun mengingat lagi kejadian dimana ia menangis saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Tapi,saat ini ia malah tersipu.

" Aku pasti sudah gila" gumamnya sambil menepuk pipinya yang menghangat. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Mengapa dengan mengingat Chanyeol saja ia merasa senang?

" Sudahlah Byunbaek,lebih baik aku tidur sekarang" batinnya. Baekhyun pun menyamankan posisinya diranjang, lalu ia pun tidur dengan nyaman.

.

.

07.45 a.m

Baekhyun bersama Tuan Byun sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Baekhyun meminum susunya lalu ia berdiri dari kursi. Menatap sang appa yang makan terlalu lama menurutnya.

" Appa,cepatlah. Kalau aku terlambat bagaimana?" Tuan Byun hanya mengangguk masih fokus dengan korannya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, bermaksud menhampiri eommanya dan mengadu tentang appanya.

" Eom-eh?" Astaga ini masih pagi, dan Baekhyun harus mengontrol degup jantungnya lagi. Apa orang itu tidak bisa muncul nanti saja?. Iya,siapa lagi. Itu park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghampiri eommanya yang sedang berbicara bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ternyata sadar Baekhyun menhampiri mereka. Ia melemparkan senyum kearah Baekhyun dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sangat tipis. Baekhyun menyentuh pundak pelan, pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan senang.

" Ah,ini dia. Nah,cepat berangkat kesekolahmu. Nanti terlambat" ucapan membuat Baekhyun bingung. Jelas-jelas ia juga sedang menunggu appanya. Sedangkan yang dtunggu belum juga keluar dari rumah.

" Itu dia,eomma. Appa terlalu lama bergerak. Minum kopi perlahanlah,sibuk dengan korannya lah. Aku bisa terlambat" suara rengekan Baekhyun membuat dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun yang melihat ekpresi aneh-menurutnya- eomma dan sunbaenya langsung mengekerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Apa?" tanyanya pelan. menunjuk kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap eommanya,meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas.

" Berangkat dengan Chanyeol saja, kalau menunggu appamu kau pasti terlambat" mendorong tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat tubuhnya sudah menempel dengan Chanyeol.

" Nah,Chanyeol. Ahjuma titip Baekhyun ya. Jangan ngebut oke?" ujar pada Chanyeol yang sibuk tersenyum sendiri.

" Baik,ahjuma. Ayo,Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol sudah duduk diatas motor besarnya. Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. menggeleng melihat gerak anaknya yang sangat lambat.

" Cepat naik,Byun-ee. Chanyeol menunggumu" ucapan barusan mau tidak mau dituruti Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini sudah duduk dibelakang Chanyeol. Setelah pamit dengan ,Chanyeol melajukan motornya kesekolah.

.

.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya diam. Dari perjalanan mereka menuju kesekolah sampai saat ini mereka sudah berada diaula sekolah. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk menenangkan degup jantung yang menggila. Tapi,Chanyeol tak mau jika terus diam tanpa berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

" Percuma saja aku memboncengnya tadi kalau tidak bicara sedikitpun dengannya" batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdehem. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka berada didepan kelas Baekhyun.

" Em..Baekhyun-ssi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah saat istirahat aku kekelasmu?" Baekhyun sebenarnya kaget dengan ajakan Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia menolak. Tapi,Baekhyun merasa tidak enak kalau menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

" Y-ya. Boleh saja" jawaban Baekhyun sungguh membuat Chanyeol senang. Ia memegang pundak Baekhyun sambil menatap dengan mata berbinar. Baekhyun menahan napasnya,bagaimana tidak. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

" Sunbae, wajah kita terlalu dekat" tegur Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan posisinya tadi. Chanyeol pun tersadar lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Maaf. Aku terlalu senang" wajah Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol senang hanya karena Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakannya? Namanya juga sedang kasmaran.

" Wajahmu memerah" ujar Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang merona hebat. Baekhyun menepuk pipinya sambil membulatkan matanya.

" Sungguh? Wajah sunbae juga" dengan jarak yang sedekat ini Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol juga merona walau tidak semerona pipinya. Mata Chanyeol membulat-kaget-.

" Tidak kok." Ujar chnayeol berusaha mengelak. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun memegang pipi kanannya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi melotot kaget.

" Ini buktinya. Bahkan sekarang wajah sunbae lebih memerah lagi" Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan tangan yang berada dipipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol nyengir.

" Tentu saja. Kau memegang pipiku,Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Setelah melepaskan pegangannya dari pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol minta penjelasan.

" Kau memegang pipiku. Pipiku memerah. Bagitu" Chanyeol juga tidak tau kenapa dia berubah jadi tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata. Padahal Chanyeol ingin sekali bilang ' Kau memegang pipiku. Pipiku memerah. Karena yang memegangnya orang yang kusukai' tapi kalimat itu sama seklai tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Teng..teng..teng..

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama kesal, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan, dan lagi-lagi wajah Baekhyun merona.

" Ingat,istirahat aku akan menjemputmu! Jangan pergi dengan Kyungsoo,oke?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, dan menuju kekelasnya sendiri.

" Aku yakin aku jatuh cinta padanya" batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan senyum dibibir mereka.

.

.

TBC

Nah,moment chanbaeknya aku tambahin disini. Hoho,, sepetinya benih benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Chap selanjutnya, kalian akan tau mengapa Baekhyun takut dengan orang mesum,dan alasan Baekhyun merasa 'takut' dengan Chanyeol.

Typo mohon dimaafken hehe..

Oke,makasih yang udah follow/fav dan yang udah mau review ^3^. Saling menghargai ya. Jangan silent readers~~

Oke,gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Fool Reason

Author : Aeoulwdst61

Cast : ChanBaek

Support cast : Kaisoo & Hunhan

Genre : School life, romance, Komedi(?)

Rated : T-M

Chapter : 6 of?

This Yaoi Fanfiction

No Plagiat. Don't Plagiat. Hargai usaha orang lain.

Summary : Chanyeol yang yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang diberi Tuhan padanya namun Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol mau menikah dengannya karena telah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sangat tidak fokus dalam kegiatan belajarnya sekarang. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Baekhyun. Kris-teman sebangku Chanyeol- merasa risih.

" Apa dia sedang kerasukan setan?" batin laki-laki yang melebihi tinggi Chanyeol itu. Mengapa Kris berpikir Chanyeol kerasukan? Jelas saja. Sedari tadi senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya dan dengan lirih, jika Kris tidak salah dengar, yang disebut Chanyeol dari tadi adalah Baekhyun. Namun,anehnya pandangannya tertuju pada Choi Saem.

" Sejak kapan juga Choi Saem berubah nama menjadi Baekhyun?" pikir Kris mengada-ada. Karena tidak tahan lagi melihat senyum Chanyeol yang aneh-menurutnya- Kris pun menyenggol tangan Chanyeol.

" Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Kris pelan kearah Chanyeol namun dengan mata yang tetap kearah Choi Saem, takut-takut dipergoki oleh saaem mereka itu. Chanyeol langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan wajah bingung.

" Mana Baekhyun?" ujar Chanyeol menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sosok Baekhyun. Karena suara Chanyeol yang besar, ditambah lagi suasana kelas sedang hening karena Choi Saem sedang mendiktekan materi, semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol. Kris hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

" Tuan Park, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Choi Saem dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Para siswa meneguk ludah mereka kasar, termasuk Chanyeol. Siaga satu, Choi Saem bisa saja mengamuk sekarang.

" Ah, ma-maafkan saya,Saem" Chanyeol berdiri lalu membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan maaf. Mungkin hari ini Choi Saem dalam keadaan yang baik. Jadi dia hanya menyuruh Chanyeol duduk kembali dan diam. Chanyeol mengusap dadanya lega.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Choi Saem sudah masuk?" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kris. Kris melototkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

" Anak ini sudah gila ternyata" batin Kris dengan kesal. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga panjang Chanyeol.

" Jadi selama hampir 2 jam pelajaran dimulai, kau tidak sadar? Dan terus saja tersenyum dan menyebut nama 'Baekhyun' disetiap napasmu?" Oke, ucapan terkahir Kris memang agak berlebihan –mungkin- tapi memang kenyataannya, Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama 'Baekhyun' dari tadi.

" Ah? 2 jam? Astaga" Chanyeol kaget tentu saja. 2 jam dan dia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun sedari tadi?. Chanyeol melihat kearah jam, 1 menit lagi istirahat.

" Yasudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi beras." Ujar Chanyeol asal-asalan. Kris mendengar hal itu tentu saja menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Bukan kah yang benar itu ' nasi sudah menjadi bubur'?.

" Kau tidak ada pintar-pintarnya,Chanyeol-ah" ucapan Kris tadi tidak digubris Chanyeol, karena ia terus memperhatikan jam didepannya.

Teng..teng..teng...

" Yuhu~ Finally!" Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari bangkunya menuju kekelas sang pujaan hati.

.

.

" Baiklah. Saya akhiri pertemuan kita. Sampai jumpa" ucapan Shin Saem barusan dijawab dengan helaan napas lega dari para siswanya. Tapi,tidak seperti yang lain, Baekhyun malah sangat tegang sekarang. Chanyeol dan dia akan kekantin bersama.

" Baiklah,ByunBaek. Kendalikan dirimu. Semangat!" batin Baekhyun dengan semangat yang kuat. Ia berjalan pasti menuju keluar kelasnya, menunggu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping kelasnya, sambil mencari sosok tinggi itu. Tak lama Chanyeol pun nampak. Baekhyun langsung merona.

" Baru melihatnya saja kau sudah merona! Ayo kendalikan dirimu!" batin Baekhyun kesal, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi putih dengan samar-samar merah karena merona. Dan Chanyeol sudah dihadapannya sekarang.

" Hai,Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Chanyeol semangat dengan senyum ceria. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Kenapa mengeluarkan suara saja terasa susah?!. Baekhyun berdehem mencoba menstabilkan keadaan dirinya yang kembali malu-malu didekat Chanyeol.

" Hai,Sunbae" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti cicitan. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bisa menedengarnya.

" Nah,ayo kekantin" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud mau menggandeng Baekhyun, sungguh!. Tapi,ternyata Baekhyun malah menggapai tangannya. Dan alhasil,mereka bergandengar tangan sekarang.

Chanyeol melihat kearah tangan mereka yang bertautan lalu menatap kearah Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Wajah mereka sama-sama merona, tapi wajah Baekhyun lebih merona dari Chanyeol.

" Ma-maaf Sunbae, aku tidak bermaksud" ujar Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Namun,tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau. Chanyeol melah mengeratkan tautan mereka.

" Jika sekali kau telah menggenggam tanganku, maka kau tak akan kulepas" ujar Chanyeol agak ambigu. Ambigu disini yang dipikirkan Baekhyun adalah pertama 'Chanyeol Sunbae tak akan melepaskan tanganku? Berarti kemanapun kami akan bersama?' dan wajah Baekhyun merona. Kedua ' Chanyeol Sunbae tidak mau melepaskan tanganku. Berarti ia membuat aku tak bisa makan?' oke untuk alasan yang ini Baekhyun jadi terkekeh sendiri.

Dan dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan selama perjalanan, tentu saja banyak menyita perhatian siswa lain. Namun, seakan dunia milik berdua. Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mengotrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah wajah Chanyeol. " Dia tenang sekali" batin Baekhyun masih menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan membalas pandangan Baekhyun.

" Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun menunduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tangan mereka yang bertautan.

" Tangan Sunbae hangat." Ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih memandang kerahnya. Lantas Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah senang.

" Apa kau suka kehangatan tanganku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh harap. Baekhyun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tentu saja membuatnya malu. Baekhyun mengganguk dan menahan perasaan malunya sekarang. Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun senang dengan suara tawa Chanyeol.

" Aku juga senang mendengar suara tawa,Sunbae" ucapan Baekhyun tersebut tentu saja membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa senang untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Kalau begitu sering seringlah menggenggam tanganku agar kau merasa kehangatan dariku. Dan sering seringlah berada disisiku agar kau bisa mendengar tawaku seperti tadi" semua ucapan Chanyeol hari ini terus menerus membuat Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tapi menyenangkan pada dirinya dan membuat pipinya terus merona.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya merekapun sampai di kantin dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela yang mengarah ke halaman sekolah mereka.

" Kau mau pesan apa,Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang duduk tepat didepannya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus melepaskan tautan tangan mereka bukan?

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Karena bingung Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil nyengir. Chanyeol yang paham atas kebingungan Baekhyun pun memberi saran.

" Bagaimana kalau pancake pisang?" saran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Em.. tapi aku mau pancake strawberi saja,sunbae" Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

" Lalu minumannya?" tanya Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia merasa sedang dilayani oleh pelayan yang sangat tampan. Chanyeol menyerngit melihat Baekhyun yang malah terkekeh dan mengabaikannya.

" Ah,maaf. Aku mau milkshake saja." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol pun bangkit dari duduknya dan memesan makannan mereka. Tinggal Baekhyun sendiri dibangku mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada siswa-siswa yang sangat ramai dikantin itu.

Baekhyun sekarang percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Memang benar, rata-rata atau mungkin semua muridnya adalah gay. Baekhyun masih asik melihat siswa yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Seketika matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Itu Kyungsoo,kan? Siapa namja disampingnya itu?" gumam Baekhyun menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan seorang namja yang duduk hanya terpaut dua bangku darinya. Setelah Baekhyun perhatikan dia bisa menebak sekarang.

" Kulitnya hitam. Itu pasti Kai" tabak Baekhyun yakin. Baekhyun masih terus memperhatikan keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Kai nampak sangat akrab. Kyungsoo juga nampak sangat nyaman bersama Kai, tidak seperti saat Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Luhan sunbae. Karena asik melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mesra itu, Baekhyun tidak sadar chnayeol sudah datang sambil membawa makanan mereka.

" Ini pesanan anda,tuan putri" ujar Chanyeol bercanda. Baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Namun Baekhyun yakin itu hanya pura-pura.

" Kenapa kau mencubitku? Ah,sakit" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. Baekhyun tidak perduli dan malah mengejek Chanyeol.

" Biar saja. Siapa suruh mengejekku?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih kesal lagi. Lalu Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

" Sudahlah,ayo makan" ujar Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Masih ingatkan? Baekhyun bilang ia suka suara tawa Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol sengaja tertawa agar Baekhyun tidak marah padanya, dan berhasil.

" Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Manatap Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

" Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti tadi saja? Menggunakan embel-embel '-ssi' kurasa terlalu kaku" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga.

" Tapi, aku tetap memanggil Chanyeol sunbae saja." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka makan lagi. Namun,karena banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepala Chanyeol. Ia ingin hari ini juga mendapatkan jawabannya.

" Baek, boleh aku bertanya?" Baekhyun mengangguk saja, karena ia sedang meminum milkshakenya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

" Baik. Pertama. Kenapa kau takut orang mesum?" Baekhyun menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya. Chanyeol sungguh kaget, tapi dengan cepat ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap milkshake Baekhyun yang ada dimeja.

" Ah,maafkan aku. Sini biar aku saja yang mengelapnya" Baekhyun berusaha mengambil tisu yang ada ditangan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menolak,alhasil mereka berebutan tisu dari tangan Chanyeol. Dan pertarungan merebut tisu itu dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol tentu saja.

" Sudah, cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget. Benar juga, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan memalukan Chanyeol tadi.

" Tapi,sunbae tidak boleh tertawa!" tegas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Memangnya kenapa ia harus tertawa?

" Baik. Jadi, waktu itu aku masih tingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama. Saat pulang sekolah, didepan halaman sekolahku ada dua ekor kucing. Dan mereka em.. berbuat mesum. Aku agak risih saat melihatnya. Tapi, ahjushi dan anak-anak lain malah tertawa sambil menonton kedua kucing itu bercinta. Sejak itu aku berpikir 'Apa yang menyenangkan dari menonton hal mesum seperti itu. Pasti mereka juga mesum'. Makanya aku tidak suka orang mesum" Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan dengusan kesal. Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

" Kalau mau tertawa silahkan saja! Tapi aku tidak mau lagi melihat sunbae!" anacaman Baekhyun abrusan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol kaget. Mana mau dia dijauhi oleh orang yang disuKainya ini.

" Aku tidak tertawa, Baekhyun-ah. Hanya saja, kau terlalu polos" Ujar Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya teduh. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

" Sunbae benar. Aku terlalu polos. Mau tau satu hal?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusisas kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang semangat lagi.

" Aku pernah menangis saat melihat eomma dan appa ku berciuman. Yang kupikirkan adalah appa memakan bibir eomma hehe" Baekhyun terkekeh, begitu pula Chanyeol.

" Aku juga pernah melihat noonaku berciuman dengan pacarnya. Tapi malah noonaku yang menangis" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang menahana tawa. Baekhyun yang sangat penasaran memaksa Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Apa noona sunbae menangis karena ciuman pacarnya itu menyakitkan?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Lalu apa?

" Noonaku menangis karena aku langsung mengambil gambar mereka berciuman lalu memberitahu pada appa dan eomma kami. Besoknya noona dan pacarnya langsung dimarahi oleh orangtuaku" Chanyeol tertawa lepas saat mengingat kembali ceritanya itu. Tapi Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol bingung.

" Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol memberhentikan tawanya lalu memandang Baekhyun.

" Wajah noona-ku saat itu seperti orang yang kehilangan uang ratusan juta haha" Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ternyata sunbae sangat jahil" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil memicingkan matanya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan, mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang ada sisa selai stroberinya. Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah.

" Lihat! Lihat! Wajah mu memerah lagi,Baek. Apa kau sakit sayang?" ujar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan memanggilnya sayang. Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah.

" Dasar sunbae menyebalkan!" batin Baekhyun ingin memaki Chanyeol. Namun, ia juga ingin membuat sunbaenya itu merona.

" Wajahku memang memerah, tapi bukan berarti aku sedang sakit, yeobo" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang langsung melotot tidak percaya.

" Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati wajahnya kearah tepat diwajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi gelagapan dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

" Me-memangnya apa yang kusebut tadi?" jawab Baekhyun pura-pura lupa. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

" Kau memanggilku 'yeobo' tadi. Aku yakin sekali" ujar Chanyeol dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

" Tidak ada, sunbae-ku" lagi, Baekhyun senang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang bercampur kaget dan senang seperti tadi. Ia kembali menggoda Chanyeol.

" Kau berusaha menggodaku,Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendah sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat kali ini.

" Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" Baekhyun menjadi lebih berani sekarang. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa menggoda Chanyeol.

" Aku mau apa? Jika aku bilang 'aku ingin dirimu' bagaimana?" Baekhyun sempat kaget dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Namun ia mengendalikan dirinya

" Aku tidak ingin menjadi polos seumur hidupku. Yah,jadi sedikit nakal diusiaku sekarang tidak masalahkan?" jawaban Baekhyun barusan benar-benar diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol masih dalam mode waras saat ini jadi ia masih bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang sudah melayang jauh.

" Ya, tentu saja. Tapi kalau kau hamil saat masih sekolah karenaku, aku yakin orangtuamu akan membunuhku bukan?" canda Chanyeol dijawab Baekhyun dengan dengusan.

" Kenapa kau mendengus?" Chanyeol rasa ia membuat anak polos seperti Baekhyun menjadi nakal hanya dengan 3 kali pertemuan mereka.

" Setidaknya beri tau aku tentang hal berbau me-hmp!" Chanyeol langsung mendekap mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng kuat sambil menatap Baekhyun horor.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini,Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan dekapannya dari mulut Baekhyun.

" Aku penasaran sunbae!" Chanyeol bisa gila. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini?!

" Jadi,kau mau aku berbuat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lemas. Kelakuan Baekhyun benarbenar tidak bisa ditebak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

" Jawab saja pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Itu saja!" ujar Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Jadi-"

Tet...tet...tet...

Bel masuk langsung berbunyi. Chanyeol mengucap syukur didalam hatinya. Dan Baekhyun mendengus kecewa. Chanyeol yang mengerti kekecawaan Baekhyun mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

" Bagaimana kalau aku kerumahmu sore ini?" usul Chanyeol langsung diangguki semangat oleh Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, ayo kekelas. Aku akan mengantarmu" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun dengan keadan hening. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Bantu aku,Tuhan, dan maafkan aku karena membuat salah satu hambamu tercemar olehku " batin Chanyeol gundah. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana nanti saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sudah pasti merujuk kearah.. you know what I mean,right?

" Aku harus membuat daftar pertanyaannya nanti!" batin bakehyun senang. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena mendapat sunbae yang mau menjawab segala pertanyaan yang selalu ingin diungkapkannya selama ini.

Siswa- siswa disekitar mereka menatap aneh kearah keduanya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura tidak baik, sedangkan Baekhyun memancarkan aura yang sangat bersilau.

Bagaikan mutiara dikubangan lumpur.

.

.

TBC

Sorry banyak typo hehe.. dan baru bisa sekarang ngeupdate lagi. Tolong beri saran dan kritik di kolom review ya! Makasih ^^. Don't be siders ^^

Oke, gomawo^^


End file.
